My Secret Unrequited Love
by starstriker92
Summary: 707's POV as he comes to terms of his unrequited feelings for the MC. But if 707 was given a new chance to reset and start anew, will he finally make things right and make his love requited this time?
1. My Secret Unrequited Love

**My Secret Unrequited Love**

 **Author's Note** : Got inspired to write this after 707's call on Day 10 of Jumin's route. I believe that many would also feel the same and wanting to go on his route to comfort him T.T

I do not own these lovely characters from Mystic Messenger! ~

* * *

On your big day, I watched you walk down the red carpet with Jumin. Your look in the wedding dress was simply a sight to behold. I guess I can now finally understand why people say that women would look their most beautiful on her wedding day.

You were just as radiant as the sun – so radiant and bright that I felt that someone living on the dark side like me could not bear to reach out to you, in fears of tainting you.

I put on my best face as a façade, to congratulate you both on your happiness.

I loved looking at you smile. This may have been for the best. I had no confidence as a man to protect you, and love you. Jumin, that emotionless robot might be a 1000 times better than someone like me.

But kept deep in my heart, was my heartfelt emotions that I have kept hidden for a long time.

* * *

 _ **I had feelings for you.**_

* * *

Ever since u intruded the RFA chatroom, I was responsible for watching your safety through the CCTV cameras installed in Rika's apartment. I have been observing you from afar since Day 1. Gradually, I found you and your actions to be really cute – especially when you start fidgeting your phone to reply emails and making calls. When you start dialling a call, I always look at my phone to see if you would call me. But I can guess the answer without you telling me.

* * *

 _ **It was Jumin who was on your mind**_ **.**

* * *

I enjoyed my time chatting with you. You seemed to bring life to the almost-dead RFA chatroom, ever since Rika's passing. The others also had the same opinion of you as well. It has been a while since I felt that someone else who wasn't Rika, could understand the true me. I made a lot of small jokes to attract your attention, but perhaps you did not take it seriously since I usually am acting as the "Joker" in the chatroom. I wasn't lying when I asked you if you wanted to date me, and if you'd like the idea of getting married in the space station with me. It may sound like too much of a fantasy, but I truly want to believe in a love that is "out of this world".

But maybe because of the fact that you could sympathize with Jumin, but your words seemed to side with his opinions more. I often wish you would turn your attention towards me.

I envied Zen who was so worried for you when we all heard that Jumin had "imprisoned" you. I had the same feelings as well but I could never express it the way he did. Please believe me. It was to the extent that I wanted to go over and give Jumin a piece of my mind. Even I had felt that he was simply going too far.

You were just being the kind and understanding soul you are, accommodating Jumin and being by his side to support him emotionally and giving him all the time that he needs. You kept consoling us that you were fine, and Jumin was treating you well.

I felt that Jumin was being so selfish that I wanted to kidnap you from him.

* * *

 _ **But I had to set my priorities straight**_ **.**

* * *

The hacker was still at large, and I felt that I was responsible…for protecting you, and the RFA. I was spending sleepless nights trying to find out about the hacker. I managed to trace the source, and the thought of protecting you was my main motivation for keeping me awake and working through the nights.

Haha…I always feel that I suit the role better of being a ninja who protects you from the shadows.

I know Jumin can be a great knight in shining armor for you, I'm sure of it.

* * *

 _ **As long as it brings you happiness, I, the great 707, defender of justice will do my very best to protect you**_ **.**

* * *

I often have to lament my life being a hacker and secret agent. I often hypnotise myself to believe that I didn't have a choice. Working from the shadows, I felt that I do not have the right to go near you. At the very least, I wanted to protect you from harm or help you achieve the happiness that you deserve.

I remember you calling me a day before the RFA party. I was feeling depressed and I just wanted to cry out loud. I regret showing you my emotional side. I am sorry if I had made you worry, but I truly meant what I said. I wished you would care for me like the way you cared for Jumin. I had a lot of things that I wanted to tell you. I really wanted to pour my heart out, but I didn't want to implicate you in my personal matters. Deep in my heart, I yearn for you to be right beside me. I wanted you to give a tight hug and give me the comfort that my heart needed.

* * *

 _ **But you weren't there**_ **.**

* * *

I tried to forget while lying down on my bed, but I felt cold tears running down on my cheeks. Eating the stomachs of the fish-shaped breads that I bought didn't help as much as I had expected. Instead, I felt even more sorry for the bread crumbs that was wasted…

If there was even a 0.0000000000000001% chance of me being with you, I would want to hold you tight and never let go. Who knows? Maybe it would happen in a parallel universe, time-slip or in an imaginary world. I would want to tell you everything about me, the past and the present. My greatest wish is for you to stay right beside me. I want to keep telling you those three words that I had always wanted to say in front of you.

* * *

" _ **I love you".**_


	2. This time again, Unrequited or Not?

**Chapter 2 – This time again…Unrequited or not…?**

 **Author's note** : I've just started playing 707's route! (I'm on Day 6 currently).

I based the continuation of this next chapter on 707's RESET theory as I've seen many suggested it on Tumblr (Yes, I love the game to the extent that I enjoy fanart, comics and memes). Maybe for this RESET, the great 7-0-7 can finally get his unrequited feelings reciprocated by the MC this time? Only time can tell.

11 days of MM love restarts again~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

One fateful day, I had a weird dream. In the dream, I was looking at myself – a younger version of myself. Or was it really myself…? I crept closer and my eyes met with the mysterious boy. It was Saeran. Upon initial eye contact, the young Saeran grabbed me tight. My hidden memories of my childhood began to flood in my head, almost if I was hit by a tsunami. All of a sudden, Saeran started to burst into tears. I felt extremely frantic as I gradually knelt down to his height in my attempt to comfort him. I was totally at lost and I did not know what to do.

* * *

 **Then you came along.**

* * *

You stood in between the both of us, and gave the young Saeran a loving rub on his head. He seemed to stop crying and started to cling onto you from behind instead. You turned towards me, and offered me your hand. Out of curiosity, I looked up but I could not see your face well. My vision appeared blur as tears start to fall uncontrollably. My hand started to tremble. I had felt a familiar feeling that I had known you from before.

Part of me wanted to reach out desperately, but another hidden part of myself was telling me that I should not. I felt that accepting your hand was something that I could not ever imagine doing. I feared that someone like me would taint the holy you. Feeling weak hearted, my arm started to pull back gradually when you suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand tight. Your hand was warm – so warm that I could feel butterflies in my stomach for that instant.

You gently pulled my hand towards the position of your heart as you closed your eyes to concentrate. I was embarrassed at the sudden gesture, but it made me realise something. We were connected. I felt connected to you and you were also connected with me too. I could feel your warmth and hear your fast beating heart. It made me feel a great sense of relief and comfort. I wanted to keep staying close to you until…

* * *

 **"Hey…Agent 707…Zero Seven! Wake up!"**

* * *

Mary Vanderwood had abruptly woke me up from dreamland. I realized that I was unconsciously raising my right hand. The very hand that had felt your warmth. An effect from the dream perhaps. I pulled down my arm and placed my hand on my heart. It was beating faster than usual.

Vanderwood started to sneer at me sarcastically. "Did you have a nightmare or something…? You were crying in your sleep though. We have new instructions about work from the boss. Wake up..!"

I wiped my tears roughly, and reluctantly dragged myself out of bed. I reached out to grab my phone to check for new messages in the RFA chatroom. It has become a habit of mine to check the RFA app every single morning.

I turned on the RFA messenger app as per normal, and the usual members were present. However, I felt that something was missing but I could not tell why. When I tried to remember, my head started to hurt.

* * *

 **In the middle of the conversation, "you" intruded.**

* * *

We were all alarmed by the presence of you appearing in the chatroom as it was only private and confidential for RFA members. I could not believe my eyes that my almighty super secured security system was hacked. Upon knowing that you were currently intruding at Rika's apartment, I quickly turned on the CCTV for the apartment and I saw you. It was the same "you" from my dream. I started to slap myself awake, wondering if I was still dreaming. My past memories began to stream like a video in my head as I started to remember my feelings for you that I had buried deep within my heart.

* * *

 **It felt like déjà vu once more – did time reset to the moment where I first met you in the chatroom…?**

* * *

I stared into space while pondering the meaning of my dream. I could not stop worrying about the crying Saeran, and I knew it was all up to me to set things right.

* * *

 **This time for sure.**


	3. We Belong in Two Different Worlds

**Chapter 3 – We Belong in Two Different Worlds**

 **Author's note:**

Was checking out any new MM comics on Tumblr and I came across one with the MC giving a huge heart aegyo in front of the CCTV camera. It's not my idea but it was just so cute that I wanted to at least include it in my fanfic for more fluff for a change.

I will explain more about the dream at the start of Chapter 2 in later chapters ^^

Just want to say that I appreciate the likes, follows and reviews for my MM fanfics (:

 **SPOILERS** from 707 route – Day 7!

 **Note** : Aegyo = performing a cute action in korean (sometimes I like to add some korean expressions in because it sounded better~ after all, MM is made in Korea :D)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Although your appearance in the RFA chatroom was abrupt, I was glad that you joined. V had suggested you to take over Rika's previous job as the party coordinator, and convincing potential guests to attend the fundraising party. Following V, the others also welcomed you on board. Not all of them were readily accepting your presence in RFA, but you gradually gained their trust and respect as you started to converse with the others in the chatrooms.

You appeared to be undeterred by the fact that your life was at a considerable risk and that the hacker that led you to the RFA was still at large. You managed to stay calm and positive almost if like nothing had happened. I admired your courage to accept Rika's previous job and felt that it was up to me to ensure your safety. I watched you on the CCTV every 2.35 seconds, rotating with Vanderwood. That was how much I had worried for you.

You were the same fun person as I had remembered you to be. You complemented along with my funny antique jokes and went along with my usual cheeky attempts to tease the other members. You also showed me a lot of care and concern of my safety and well-being. I liked having your attention for a change. I looked forward to calling you every day. You also called me back from time to time to listen to my nonsensical theories and rants. Hearing your voice gradually became my source of strength and motivation for me to keep working hard.

I'll have to let you in on my little secret. When I saw you giving me that lovely aegyo after one of our phone calls, I was so surprised that I almost fell off my seat. Haha. I even played back that CCTV image and secretly set the image as my phone wallpaper. You were staring cheekily in front of the CCTV and gave me a "big heart" with your sweetest smile. It was so sudden that I accidentally wasted my pack of honey Buddha chips that I was snacking. It all fell to the floor and made a huge mess. My poor Honey Buddha chips…you've died an honourable death… T.T

My heart was squealing at your sudden attempt of showing affection. I did not know if you had really liked me at that time or not or was just joking with me as usual, but I had never felt that way with anyone before. You were so adorable and I was glad that I was the only one who could see you like that. I just wished I could be on the other side of the screen so I can just give you a hug. It felt so near, yet so far.

However, it was never going to become a reality.

* * *

 **We were just people from two different worlds - You belong in the light, and the dark was the only place where I could reside.**

* * *

I could not possibly abandon my job as a secret intelligence agent as it was the only choice I could take to hide my true identity. Working as an agent, it was forbidden to have close relationships with others as we were constantly putting our lives on the line. As much as I wanted our feelings to be mutual, I did not want to you to suffer the same fate as I did.

Recently during the late nights I've spent, I was feeling rather emotional. It was most probably due to the stress from overworking too much. I managed to relieve some of that uncomfortable feeling I had, on the RFA messenger chatroom. After all the typing, I immediately regretted my actions. I shouldn't have done that in the first place and let you and the members see my vulnerable side. I felt that, perhaps, my fingers had just unconsciously wanted to tell someone about my true emotions that I have tried to suppress for so long. Although I apologized to the members the next morning, it just was out of character for me to actually act that way. I just wanted to remain the funny and cheerful persona known as 707 in the chatroom. My true emotions would not matter as I did not want anyone to worry for me.

I had two priorities which I judged one as important as another - your personal safety and my agency work. It was extremely difficult for me juggle both tasks, and my growing feelings for you had distracted me to put your personal safety at first place. It didn't matter what would happen to me as long as I could protect you. How I wished I had clones to help me finish my work. Three of me would be good – One meant for protecting you in Rika's apartment, the second to trace and chase the hacker targeting the RFA, and the third to handle my agency work. Vanderwood was constantly reminding me not to neglect my agency work, and even told me the severity of being late for a project. Both Vanderwood and I would lose our lives, and the agency would be destroyed in the worst possible scenario. I really wanted to quit working for the agency but there was just simply no way out for me.

On another note, the other RFA members had received a strange and suspicious email. The sender was from "Mint Eye" and I did not receive the email. I was initially thinking that it was a spam mail as it did not include harmful links, but my suspicions proved otherwise later on.

After the fuss with the suspicious email, I had an ill-feeling and went to check the special security system installed at Rika's apartment. To my dismay, the algorithms for the system had changed. I quickly glanced through the access log and discovered that the system had been hacked. Someone had broke into the system two days ago and changed it. I was alarmed that someone was capable of hacking through my complicated system. I deduced that it was the same person who had sent the mysterious email.

Upon the sudden discovery, my mind was in a total blank. You were in grave danger and protecting you was all that I could think of.

I gathered all my hacking equipment and loaded them into my car. Vanderwood tried to stop me and I used my fire-spitting dog that I had invented the other day to distract her while I made my getaway. I was glad it proved to be useful eventually, even if it was too dangerous as a present for you.

While driving, I was solely focused on getting to you fast. I could only feel uneasiness enveloping me, and muttered prayers to keep myself calm.

* * *

 **"God…Please let her be safe and sound".**


End file.
